percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Logan Hale
Logan Hale 'is the demigod son of Hades, although his appearance inferers that he is an adult, he is technically Seventeen years old, aparrantly he was born during the time period of World War 2, so he is biologically suppossed to be over sixty years old, but for some reason, he was saved from Zeus's wrath, and placed in a time stop location, very much like his half siblings Nico and Bianca di Angelo. Logan is very calm and often shown to be curious about many things that platray the gods in their divine forms, he also has spent the last four years researching about the gods and ther divine forms, since his escape from his safe heaven Background Logan Hale was born to Elizabeth Hale at some unknown point during World War 2. He was raised in Detroit until he was two years old, after that Hades hid him in another time stop location, much like the Lotus Casino, but not in the United States fearing that Zeus would be capable of finding him. After Logan turned 11, he was pulled out of the safe heaven and was taken back to the United States, once there he was placed in various boarding schools along the Western coast line of California. Logan never truly knew who his mother was considering he was only a baby when she died. Elizabeth Hale, is only referenced to have been a kind hearted and understanding individual by Hades once. When Logan turned 13, he nearly died in a house fire and after that he learned to move about from location to loacation, causing monsters to attack him regualarly. When he made it to Detroit, he obtained a pair of duo blades and a celestial bronze bullet gun, that was duo load. Logan has always been active and on the road ever since and rarely stops to take in the sights because of his life being chased by monster all the time. Personality Logan is known best for his curiosity. He is vary strategic and hyperactive when it comes to fighting, he moves around from place to place ever since he was in a house fire during his childhood, causing him to have a far of death, although he fears death he also has a very strong impulse to question things and their meanings, this causes others to become annoyed with him. Either way, he can be calm and collected ofter showing that he can play the role of the cool guy, but also be the one person that gets on everybody's nerves. Logan has also known what it means to be lonely, since he lived most of his life alone without any parents or anybody telling him what to do, either way he knows the difference between right and wrong and has been fortunate enough to live on his own and go to school without mortals realizing he has no parents or legal gaurdians. Logan seems to also have the charming bad boy aspect to him, which he never really likes displaying, this is never shown throughout the story, but he does notice that a few girls notice him, when he is left alone by monsters. He also mentions that the interest isn't one sided, indicating that he is facinated by many of the women that are attracted to him as well. Logan isn't very shy, but he does put priority over pleasure, as the fact that his life is overruled by monsters and caotic events indicating he can never be just a normal everyday teen. Even without his mother around, he still understands the values of having women around and to never treat them like tools or animals, because woman are to be treasured. Fatal Flaws Logan Hale is the son of Hades, but aside from his heritage, Logan has almost no interest in vengence or grudges, he rarely interacts with people so he has never been given the opportunity to hold grudges. Logan seems to have a strange sense of curiosity almost as a parrent as Pandora's. He seems to question everything and want the answers to everything in the world, this thing might as well get him killed if not his irrational fear of being hated could over do it, as a child of Hades is bound to be hated at the end. Appearance '"''I also wonder why, they all have an interest in me. I mean it's not like I'm the only guy that looks like a comeplete bad boy and still seems interested." . . . By Logan Hale. '' Logan is known to have dark brown eyes and a very charming smile. Often noticing that girls would think of him as the bad boy, even though he technically does follow the rules, he just works for his own. Logan is shown to be rather ruggid, featuring his growing in beard along with the way he maintains himself. Logan is often commented on the way he fashions his hair, keeping it up with various appliances. Logan is up on fashion, often carring the latest leather jacket of the highest selling name brand. He is also known to have a particular interest in fixing cars, and has at times hotwired a car a hand full of times. These things often draw the attention of ordinary girls towards him, whenever he is given breathing room from the monsters. Powers & Abilities Logan is known to be a powerful demigod, being a child of the big three he holds acceptional powers with the dead and various other traits not found with many children of the big three. He is a vaguely powerful master of Necromancy, to a lower extant than that of his father. Necromancy Logan is capable of control the dead and even using the dead as personal scouting lackies, this takes far too much power from him, but allows him to use keen observation skills and strategize to the point beyond other demigods. Shadow Travel Logan being the child of Hades, he is capable of using the shadows to travel to distant places in a short amount of time, this allows him to appear at various places frequently so long as he knews the exact distination. Induced Fear He is capable of using other's irrational fears against them in order to get what he wants. This also influences his Induced Persuasion skills, this skills are often shown with children of Aphrodite or children that can control the mist. Logan has a limited amount of this power and rarely reveals it due to his irrational fear of actually becoming feared by others. Sensitivity to Death Logan can hear when a person's life seizes to exist, he also knows when someone's soul is being judged in Hades. This is a trait that is reoccuring in many children of Hades. It seems like Logan also knows what lies beyond Tartarus and within it, almost like he's been there, but in actuallity he hasn't. This is due to his knowledge of the entire layout of the underworld. Life Aura Logan can sense a person's life aura and as a result has knowledge of people's deaths. He can also notice when an immortal is fading or has become weakened almost like he has forseen the event. This is a rare ability for children of Hades, but it seems like all his World War II children have it. Category:Original Character Category:Son of Hades